Accidentally In Love
by iiMagnetic
Summary: Summary : Is inside XD Rated T for typos XD


**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. Neither do I own the song "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows. I also do not own the name 'Kurt' it's the name of my friend.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to the fanfiction: "Baker Boy" By … **

**Author's Summary: Sasuke decides no girl in their school is worth dating. But when a new girl comes and doesn't even notice him what does he do? Pairing: Main: SasuTen Side: NaruHina, Kankuro (Has Crush on Tenten), ItatchiKaren. (Romance/Humor)**

**Also all Notes are at the last part, so that the story will not be interrupted.**

Accidentally In Love

So she said what's the problem baby?

What's the problem?

I don't know

Well, maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it

Every time I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Sasuke's a normal teenager that goes to school and has a part time job.

But he's like a celebrity in school because of his many fan girls.

He decides that there's no girl in school worth dating. He needed a challenge, not easy-to-get.

Until a new girl arrived and didn't even take notice of the most popular boy in school.

Sasuke tries to talk to her on there breaks and in between periods but can't because of the fan girls.

He was passing a restaurant when someone catches he's eye.

It was that girl. The girl that ignores he's "cuteness" in school. He goes in.

"May I take your order, sir?" The girl says

"What's good here?" Sasuke asked

"Well, sir, there are a lot."

"Well. What do you recommend?"

"Well. I think the dumplings are the best."

"Then I'll order that and tea."

"Okay, your order will arrive shortly"

Sasuke just nods and the girl went in the kitchen.

The girl returns with his order.

"Here you go, sir"

"Thank you"

"Anything else?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Oh. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Nothing in particular. You're the new girl at Mimori University am I right?"

"How do you know that?

"I guess you didn't notice me at all." Sasuke was getting interested with that girl.

"Do you mean, you also go there?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Well…"

"So, what's your name? You know you should wear a name tag."

"I'm Tenten. Name Tag? Well, it's quite better just telling your name. It boosts your social skills"

"I'm Sasuke, and yes. I guess so."

"Well, I need to go back to work now. Nice meeting you, Sasuke"

"I understand and nice meeting you as well."

After he finishes his meal he pays and goes home.

As he went to bed he can't stop think about her.

How much longer will it take to cure this?

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it

If it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and

Face it

But I don't know nothin' 'bout love

The next day, Sasuke wakes up for his part time job as a store clerk at the toy store that their family owns.

He had other options because his family has a lot of stores, companies, and hotels.

But he chose the toy store because it was easier and less stressful.

He doesn't get paid though. It just passes time on Saturdays and Sundays when there are no classes.

"Morning, Kabuto"

"Morning, Sasuke"

Kabuto was another clerk at the store, as well as Sasuke's friend.

"Who is she?" Kabuto asks out of the blue

"What?" Sasuke replied confused

"Well, you look like you were up all night thinking about something, or someone." Kabuto said teasingly

"Hn."

"You found a girl worth going for?"

"Hn."

"Come on, Sasuke. I've known you since we were kids. I'm your childhood friend! I know these things."

"Yeah, I found a girl."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, very."

"You stayed up all night didn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't notice me in school. Didn't even know I existed."

"Whoa, that's a first."

"I can't stop thinking about her. Is there a way to get rid of this feeling?"

"You seem so interested. I don't think there's a cure to that."

"She's just so… Different."

"Well, good luck with that. If you need help you can come to me. Now get ready. The costumers are here."

"Hn."

Lunch break for the store clerks.

"Hey, Kabuto."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to a restaurant?"

"Sure why not? But you're paying."

"Yeah, yeah."

They walk over to Mimori Restaurant

"This restaurant?" Kabuto asks dumbly

"Oh, no we are here to stare at it, of course here dummy."

"Sorry for making sure."

"Come on."

"Right!"

They both enter the restaurant and took a seat.

The girl that Sasuke can't stop thinking about comes to take their order.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke, and Sir."

"Hello, you can call me Kabuto." Kabuto said in a flirt-ish manner

"Hey." Sasuke replied.

"Did you decide what to order already?"

"Yeah, I'll have the same as last time." Sasuke said, "How 'bout you, Kabuto?"

"Hm… Well, I guess the same as Sasuke's."

"Oh, Alright. Then that's two orders of dumplings and two orders of tea, right?"

"Yeah." They replied.

"Alright, it will be served shortly."

Tenten goes into the kitchen

"Whoa, that's a new waitress. She's kinda cute." Kabuto told Sasuke

"Yeah, she is. That's the girl I was talking about."

"Whoa, really? Now I see why the boss here tells her to wait you. The other waitresses will freak out and start to rumble because of you."

"I guess your right."

"Man, How it seems fun to be you." Kabuto said as he chuckled

"I doubt." Sasuke smirked

Tenten returns with their orders.

"Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Tenten" Sasuke said

"Just doing my job."

"Okay"

"Bye, now."

"Bye"

Tenten leaves

"Down, Sasuke. She doesn't seem so interested in you." Kabuto said as he ate one of his dumplings.

"I know." Sasuke replied as he ate his dumpling.

They continued eating and Kabuto occasionally saying that he should show her or make her like him in someway. Sasuke would just reply with "Hn." Or "I don't know how to do that"

After they finished their lunch Sasuke paid and they left for the toy store.

At 7 pm Sasuke and Kabuto were just sitting around the store with the other store clerks.

They were talking about Summer Break. Amazingly the store clerks are all boys.

It was a pretty slow night there weren't any costumers they were just waiting for closing time, which was 2 hours and 30 minutes away.

At around 8 pm a group of little boys came in and looked around the store there were about 6 boys.

"Hello, kids." Sasuke spoke up with a smile. Sasuke smiles when he sees children happy. He doesn't know why though.

"Hello, mister!" All of them replied with a smile.

They boys continued to search around for a toy.

Then a male adult about 24 years in age came in and called the boys.

"Have you decided what to buy, kids?" He asked

"Yup!" All of them replied

"Haha, Okay. Let's get them paid."

He paid for all the toys the kids bought and left.

"Whoa, that was weird" Kabuto said

"You said it" Kankuro replied.

"Hey, there's still someone over there." Gaara told them.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said as he went over there, "Hello there, need help?"

"No, mister."

"Okay."

Then a girl came in.

"Hello, miss." Kankuro said in a flirt-ish manner. This made Sasuke turn to the girl.

"Tenten?" Sasuke was surprised to see her here.

"Sasuke? Oh, Hey!"

"Hello."

"You work he--- Kurt!"

"Teacher?"

"There you are! Your mom is worried about you!"

"I want to buy this toy."

"Okay, okay. Come on."

Tenten goes to the counter and pays.

"There, now you better go to your mom. She might call the army to find you."

"Okay." Kurt said as he skipped out of the store.

Tenten sighs, "I thought we'd have to call the police to find him."

"Teacher?" Sasuke says

"What?"

"He called you teacher"

"Oh. I baby sit him. He calls me teacher for reasons I don't know."

"Ah."

"I have to go now, Sasuke. Bye, everyone"

"Bye, Tenten" Sasuke replies

"Bye" Everyone says

Tenten leaves and Sasuke fixes the toy that fell from the shelves because of the kids.

"I can't believe Sasuke knows her." Kankuro says

"Why's that, Kank?"Kabuto asks

"She's like so cute. Cuter than most of the girls I know."

"She won't like you." Gaara says as he helps Sasuke fix the things.

"Huh? Why not?" Kankuro asks

"Because, you flirt a lot and she seems to like Sasuke."

"Yeah right. Did you see how she acted? Once she saw that kid she casted away Sasuke."

"Whoa, guys stop fighting." Kabuto butts in.

The two continued arguing as Kabuto and Sasuke just watched.

10 pm. They closed the store, bid each other "goodnight and stay safe" and head to their homes.

The same night Sasuke fell asleep thinking a way to get her to notice him and like him, in that way.

Ohh

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

Sasuke wakes up to the alarm, groaning as he got up.

"Monday again," He says as he gets up and prepares for school.

After he took a shower and put on his school uniform he headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning, brother" Itatchi greets.

"Morning" Sasuke replies

"How's school?"

"Fine,"

"Okay. Oh, yeah. Remember Sasuke the ball is tomorrow night. You also have to get a partner."

Sasuke froze. 'Partner?' He thinks, 'When did mom decide to have partners for the ball?'

"Sasuke? Hello?" Itachi says waving a hand in front of his brother

"Yeah, yeah, Itachi. Do you have a partner already?"

"Ahem. Well, yeah."

"Who?"

"Karen" Itatchi blushed

"Really? You must really like her to blush like that." Sasuke smirked

"Shut up, Sasuke. Who are you taking to the ball?"

"I don't know."

"Mom's going to be pissed if you don't have a partner."

"Yeah, I'll get a partner okay?"

"Yeah. By the way. You're going to be late if you don't start going to school now."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks bro. See you later."

"Yeah."

Sasuke walks to school since he decided to get exercise every morning.

But as he walks to school his dreaded fan girls follow him.

'Oh no. Not them. Why does this nightmare keep repeating?'

As Sasuke reaches school he goes to his locker to get his books. He closed his locker and noticed Tenten passing by.

"Tenten,"

Tenten stops and looks at the person who called her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Good morning."

"Good morning, Tenten."

"Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Do we have the same class schedules?"

"You really haven't noticed me since you came her didn't you."

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. By the way, almost all of our schedules are the same. Except for one."

"What's that?"

"Chemistry 2"

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke and Tenten walk together causing the other girls to either hate Tenten or be jealous.

They arrived to their first class which was Algebra 2.

Sasuke didn't pay much attention. He was busy thinking.

'I wonder who I'll ask to the dance/ball.'

'**Sasuke, Tenten can be your partner for the dance/ball!'**

'If she says yes.'

'**Then why don't you ask her?'**

'That would be so sudden you know.'

'**But it's a good opportunity for you guys to get to know each other.'**

'Wow, thank goodness I have a smart conscience like you.'

'**Yeah, I'm pretty hot too.'**

'Don't overdo it.'

'**Okay. But I'm telling you. I'm hot.'**

'Okay. Thanks for the advice'

'**You are absolutely welcome.'**

'Wait. Are you a girl?'

'**No.'**

'Are you a gay?'

'**No. Not that much.'**

'Oh, Goodness.'

'**Why'd you ask anyway?'**

'Nothing.'

The class was over. Sasuke get's up and walks over to Tenten and asks if he could walk with her again to the next class.

Sasuke then suddenly asks Tenten while walking to their next class.

"What?" Tenten was surprised

"I know it was all of a sudden but… Well, you're the only girl in school that doesn't fuss around being with me."

"Well… I have many project and home works to do. But fine."

"Really? Great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome?"

"Maybe later we can get our clothes ready. Since I brought you into this I'll be the one to pay for the dress you pick."

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"Uh, Okay."

After School they rode the limo of Sasuke going to the Uchiha's mall.

They enter the part where the most elegant dresses are. The store clerks helped her. The clerks by the way are females.

Tenten tried on various dresses picked by the store clerks. Sasuke just didn't like how it looks on her.

Tenten was walking around the department as the store clerks look for other dresses.

Tenten found something she liked. She went in the dressing room and the clerks and Sasuke waited for her to come out.

Tenten finally came out.

The dress was simple, it was glittery light blue, thin straps, it shows part of her back though, it was an inch below her knee and she wore a light blue high heel with it.

The male store clerks who happen to be there had a nosebleed and Sasuke stared with eyes almost as big as the palm of his hands. The female store clerks just clapped.

"You look… Beautiful." Sasuke said as he stood up from where he was sitting

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Now help me to look for something that matches that."

"Hm. I think whatever you want is fine."

"Okay then."

Sasuke goes in the dressing room to fit a tux that he found that seems to match Tenten's.

He comes out wearing a navy blue tux.

Tenten smiles while the female store clerks were about to faint at the sight.

He was too handsome yet Tenten just smiles. It is confirmed she is 100% "Sasuke proof"

After getting their clothes Sasuke takes her home. Yes, "getting". It was Sasuke's family's mall. He didn't have to pay anything.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You welcome. I'll pick you up at 6 pm. Tomorrow, Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

He leaves and they both dream about each other.

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming

All this love melting under blue skies

Belting out

Sun light, shimmering love

The next morning Sasuke walks to school passing Tenten's apartment.

Tenten came out and was shocked to see Sasuke waiting for her.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Morning."

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun"

"Ready to go to school?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Let's go then."

"Right. Uh, how long have you been there?"

"A few hours. No just kidding. Around 15 minutes."

"Ah, Okay. I hope it wasn't torture."

"Haha."

'Wait. Did I just laugh?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'This girl. She's really different. She made me laugh.'

"And I thought you we're an ice-cube" Tenten said, "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, you mean the whole cool, not minding the girls, be almost very harsh to reject a girl thing? That's one side of my that I show everyone. Except my closest friends, all of them by the way are boys."

"They why---"

"You seem different. I could actually be myself when I'm around you."

"Well, I hope that's a good thing."

"Haha, of course it is."

"You should laugh more."

"You think so?"

"If you always pout your going to have a sad face forever!"

"You believe that?"

"Well, sometimes."

"Childish"

"Hmph!" Tenten pouts

"Aw, isn't that cute."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"You're starting to freak me out."

"Really? Why's that?

"Well, it's just not like you."

"But it is."

Tenten realizes that maybe she could melt Sasuke's heart of ice. Also realizes that she likes the Uchiha.

School went by fast and Tenten rushed home to get ready for the ball. She was fixing her hair when someone knocks on the door.

Tenten opens the door.

"Oh, Hinata-chan"

"May I come in, Tenten-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"You're in a dress."

"And so are you."

"You're going to the ball?"

"Yeah, Naruto invited me."

"Really? Doesn't that mean he likes you too?"

"I don't know."

"Aw! You two are the perfect couple!"

"T-Thanks"

"So he's picking you up here also?"

"Yes. Sasuke and Naruto are friends remember?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you get ready"

"No thank you Hinata-chan."

15 minutes passed and Tenten came out of her room.

She wore the dress and her high heels which is by the way only 2 inches high.

Her hair wasn't tied but just flowing, it nearly reaches her hips about 2 inches away.

The only thing to keep her hair in place was a headband. She also transferred some of the front hair on the right to the left making it look like she has bangs. She excludes that from the headband, sometimes covering her left eye. The head band was sparkling light blue like her dress.

She wore dangling earrings, not too long though. Just 3 light blue gems dangling. They were only one-forth of and inch long. She had a small bag that was sparkling light blue as well. She didn't have any make up on except for her lip gloss.

"You looks so nice, Tenten-chan!" Hinata said.

"You looks nice too, Hinata-chan"

Hinata was wearing a purple dress that reaches 2 inches below the knee, she wore purple high hells which were 3 inches long. Her hair was kept the same and she had lip gloss on. She carries a small purple bag and has a small earring with a purple gem.

20 minutes later the two boys arrived to fetch their partners.

They knocked on the door and Hinata opened it.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hina-chan"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tenten"

They all stared at each other for about a minute and headed for the limo the boys opened the door and helped their partners in.

When they arrived the "press" or "Media" was there.

Naruto went out first and help Hinata out. There the photos were taken and the "Media" was covering every bit of this event. Since the Uchiha and Uzumaki families are together in business.

The "Media" wanted to the partners of the children of the two families, what there relations are, and what they plan on doing.

Naruto and Hinata entered the building and were relieved when the guard said that the "Media" won't be inside.

Sasuke got out and casually helped Tenten out of the car. The "Media" froze, so did Sasuke'sfan girls who were there.

The "Media" stared at the beautiful female in front of them, while the fan girls were jealous.

Tenten and Sasuke walked in and were also relieved when they knew the "Media" and his fan girls weren't allowed inside.

Sasuke walks her in and lets her meet his mother.

"Mom, this is Tenten, my partner in this ball." Sasuke stated

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha"

"Oh, hello, dear." She replied, "You look beautiful tonight, isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes! Very good, Sasuke."

"Tenten, this is my dad."

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hello, my dear."

"Well, we better go sit down. The show is about to start."

"Right. Nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"You too."

Sasuke and Tenten sit and watch the show. Then when dinner came Tenten went out to the veranda.

"Hey. Why are you out here?" Sasuke asks as he walks toward her.

"No reason. Just wanted to catch some fresh air."

"Okay."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick me?"

"I told you already."

"No, that's not it. I can tell."

"Okay. It's because…"

"Because?"

"I wanted to get to know you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said and Tenten started to blush

"Okay, I believe you."

"Okay, so want to go dance?"

"If inside no."

"Why?"

"I'm a bad dancer."

"Then let's dance out here" Sasuke said as he placed his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand.

Tenten places her other hand on Sasuke's shoulder and they begin to dance under the night sky. The moon was their only light but they didn't mind.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"You're a good dancer"

"T-Thanks." Tenten said as she thought, 'I'm turning into Hinata! Oh, no!'

"Haha, you're cute when you blush."

This caused Tenten to blush more.

"Weird, Uchiha."

"Haha."

They danced under the night sky until the ball was done, never bothering to return inside the ballroom. No, they didn't care at all because they knew that they only wanted to be alone together, all night long, learning about each other, telling jokes and staring at the beautiful night sky.

Well, baby I surrender to this strawberry

Ice-cream

Never ever,

End all this love

Well, I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

The next day, Saturday, Sasuke decided to take Tenten to the amusement park. So he went over to the toy store to inform his friends about it.

"YOU'RE TAKING HER TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Kankuro shouted in disbelief

"Yeah."

"WHY ARE YOU STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME?"

"Since when was she yours?"

"SHE WILL BE MINE!"

"Whatever, Kank."

"I told you, Kank. She won't like you. Not in a million years. I think she'll like Kabuto than you."

"What? You think?" Kabuto ask as he stops stack the boxes, "Because I think from the start she was made for, Sasuke."

"I'm just saying she'll like you, me and Sasuke, but never Kank."

"Ouch" Kabuto says continuing his job.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, GAARA?" Kankuro asks.

"I don't I'm just telling the reality." Gaara replies.

"Well, I have to go, see you later." Sasuke says.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" Gaara and Kabuto shouts

"DIE SASUKE!" Kankuro shouts.

And a loud "thump" was heard. Apparently the shelves behind Kankuro fell on top of him including what ever was on the shelves.

Sasuke walks to Tenten's house, when he arrived he knocked on the door.

Tenten opens the door.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!"

"Morning, Ten. Here these are for you."

"Flowers? Thank you! These are beautiful"

After she fixes up they head to the amusement park

Tenten suddenly became childish, much to Sasuke's expectation.

"Wow! I've never been to this amusement park!"

"Well, welcome."

"Hey, Sasuke, Let's go on the roller coasters!"

"Okay. Which one?"

"That one!"  
Sasuke sweat dropped. She picked the "Death Scythe Mountain roller coaster" This ride was known for extreme speed and scariness not to mention all the pointy stuff.

"Okay. Fine. Just make sure you're up for it."

"Of course I am!" Tenten says as she excitedly skips to the ride.

They take the ride and Tenten was shaky as she exits the ride. Sasuke wasn't scared at all and was amused to see Tenten so frightened.

"I'm never going to go there again!"

"Haha! You wanted to go on that ride!"

"No! Never again!"

"Haha."

They had fun on the rides, while they were walking to find another ride Tenten spots a place where they sell ice cream.

"Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Let's get ice cream!"

The two bought ice cream. Tenten both order strawberry. They sat as they both ate their ice cream.

Sasuke laughed when Tenten's ice cream got on her nose.

They both had fun on that day. Tenten and Sasuke's bond grew stronger. Tenten might be falling.

Ohh

These lines of lightning mean we're never alone

Never alone

No, no

Come on, come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I wanna hear you whisper

Come on, come on

Settle down inside my love

A week after their "Amusement Park Date" Sasuke was helping Tenten with her groceries. When they arrived at Tenten's house the rain got stronger. Sasuke decided to pass the night in her house, and asks if he can. Tenten agrees and she prepares a bed for him in the room across hers. When all lights were out and the two were off to bed the lightning scares Tenten and she runs to the other room. Sasuke was still awake and was reading a book when Tenten burst in.

"Tenten? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asks

"Well… No, nothing."

Tenten replies as another lightning strike took place the loud sound scares Tenten and she screams running toward Sasuke. She was in tears

Sasuke catches her and hugs her tight reassuring that she's safe. Sasuke asks why she was afraid of lightning and she explains that the lightning caused her cousin to die and she was in front of him when he died. She was afraid it might hit her. Sasuke hugs her again and reassures for the second time that she was safe.

Tenten soon falls asleep in his arms that night knowing her Knight in shining armor was there to protect her.

Ohh

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once upon a time in love

Week after the "Lightning" incident, Sasuke became a bit more protective of her.

It was time for their lunch break in school; the fan girls of Sasuke pulled her all the way to the school garden and was shouting, glaring, and even accusing her of using "Love Potion". Sasuke saw this and he rushed over to protect her. Sasuke nearly punched a fan girl because of their actions toward Tenten.

Sasuke apologizes and asks if she was available tomorrow, a Saturday. She says she is and asks why.

"Well, there's a carnival coming to town. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"A carnival? Yay! I'd love to go, Sasuke!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9 am?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Right."

When Saturday came Tenten woke up early and prepared to go to the carnival. Oh, how she loved carnivals. Five minutes before 9 a knock on the door was heard, Tenten opened the door to reveal the Uchiha standing in front of her apartment door.

"Morning, Sasuke!" Tenten greeted happily

"Good Morning, Ten."

After their greetings the headed to the carnival.

The carnival was filled with people much to Tenten's delight. She loved it when there are many people around.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tenten shouted

"Hm?"  
"Let's go on the 'Ferris Wheel'!"

"Well, okay."

As soon as he said that Tenten grabbed he's arm and literally pulled him all the way to the "Ferris Wheel"

Tenten was having so much fun, and Sasuke just happy that she was having fun and enjoying herself.

"Look! A story booth!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Isn't that for kids?"

"Come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

So our favorite Uchiha was dragged inside.

'**Oh poor Sasuke.'**

'_**Aren't you supposed to be in Sasuke's mind?'**_

'**Nah, I escaped. Besides I'm too hot to go inside a story booth'**

'_**Ah'**_

'**Aren't you supposed to be narrating this story?'**

'_**Yes, well, nice talking to you.'**_

'**You too.'**

The story that they heard was "The Peasant Dreamer"

The story was about a female peasant. Who dreams of having a beautiful life, but since she was a peasant that would be unlikely. One day the prince of the place was looking around and he noticed the girl farming. He was captivated by her beauty and how hard working she was. He talked to her and they started liking each other. One day the prince to his father that he wishes to marry the peasant girl, but his father would not allow it. The following day the prince went missing and his father told his soldiers to look every where to find the prince. They found him near the river banks talking with the peasant girl. The soldiers left him alone and reported back to the king. The king realizes that the only way to make his only son happy is that he grants his wishes to marry the peasant girl. So the king personally goes to the river bank and tells them about his decision. The king grants them permission to get married. And they lived happily ever after.

Sasuke realizes that the first part of the story was similar to what he did when he found Tenten; he blushed as he thought of this.

Tenten, since she was 4 years old wanted a happily ever after. She realizes that Sasuke did almost exactly the same thing as in the story. Maybe they would be able to live happily ever after?

Ohh, Ohh

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

Accidentally

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

I'm in love

I'm in love (I'm in love)

Accidentally

The weeks passed and each day their bonds grew stronger, Sasuke gets a bit fonder of her presence each passing day. Their love toward each other has been increasing. Of course, Tenten's the first to fall. Fall in Love that is.

Biology class had a project, a project to finish with a partner.

"Okay, class the project is to make a skeleton model. You can make it out of anything. Just don't buy the model it's self. Now pick your partners."

Sasuke made his was thorough the fan girls to find Tenten just sitting on her seat reading a book.

Sasuke sat beside her as Tenten looked up from what she was reading. She blushed at the closeness of his face.

Sasuke chuckled and asks if she wants to be his partner.

Tenten of course agreed.

As they did their project certain times they would be laughing other times they would be discussing and the other times just plain, weird-comfortable silence. Sasuke seems to be half-way from falling. Falling in love with her.

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her love

Summer break came, but Sasuke never left work this time he goes to work everyday.

Then there was an announcement.

"All staff of this toy store is invited the Summer Masquerade Ball tomorrow night, if you choose to go you will be in formal attire and your "dates" or "partners" must be in dresses. Thank you that will be all."

"WHOA! THAT IS SO COOL!" Naruto shouts, "I'M TAKING HINA-CHAN!"

"You don't need to shout, dobe." Sasuke says

"BUT I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW I LOVE HINA-CHAN!"

Tenten and Hinata were entering when they heard this.

Hinata faints

"Hina-chan!" Tenten shouts

"HINA-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouts

"Don't worry she'll come around in a few minutes, she fainted because of what you said." Tenten says

"You mean she doesn't like me?" Naruto asks with puppy eyes

"No, moron. She likes you a lot. She was overwhelmed with what you said"

"Uh…"

"She was surprised that you really like her."

"Well, I love her. Honestly."

"Really, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks as she regains her consciousness

"Of, course I do."

Naruto and Hinata were having a moment. Tenten locks the store doors for a while and makes her way beside Sasuke. Tenten greeted Sasuke with a warm smile, Sasuke smiled as a reply making Kankuro hot headed.

"SASUKE WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" Kankuro burst

"Why? It's not my fault that girls don't like you, Gaara's right." Sasuke says as he chuckled

"Yeah, I'm always right." Gaara says

"Haha." Kabuto laughs

Tenten was confused. Naruto and Hinata laugh as well.

"HEY, SASUKE! WHO'S YOUR PARTNER FOR THE BALL?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and stares at Tenten.

"Tenten would you be my partner for the summer ball?"

"Uh, Sure, Sasuke."

"Great."

"WHY DO YOU GET THE PRETTY GIRLS?!" Kankuro yells

"Because."

"THAT'S IT?!"

"Because you are unlucky in love, Kankuro. FACE IT! Even Kabuto is luckier than you are!" Gaara tells him

"Why thank you." Kabuto says

After all the fuss was over, Kabuto and Gaara says they won't be going to the ball. Kankuro yells saying he will if he can find a date.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke go to the mall. The one Sasuke owns.

They went there to pick new clothes to wear to the ball. Since it's a Masquerade Ball they will have masks on. Hinata went to find hers first.

She found something she liked and went in the dressing room.

Hinata came out in a sleeveless, strapless ruffled dress that reaches around 2 inches above her knee.

It was sparkling purple. Her shoes were sparkling purple 2 inch, high heels. She looked beautiful.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL, HINA-CHAN! YOU LOOK EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto shouts causing Hinata to blush 5 colors of red. Next was Tenten.

Tenten found one and went to the dressing room.

Tenten came out wearing a sparkling strapless dress; it had short sleeves that start just beside where the dress stops above the chest. It reaches exactly on the knee. It was a red dress. She wore a 2 inch high heel.

"Wow, Ten, you looks absolutely beautiful." Sasuke says staring at her. Tenten smiles and sits down.

Naruto and Sasuke go look at the same time. There are two dressing rooms. So Sasuke took one and Naruto took one. Reason why the girls didn't go at the same time is that they want to see each other's dresses clearly, and judging it.

Naruto and Sasuke came out at the same time. Naruto was in a Black tux. Sasuke was in a Midnight Blue tux. The female clerks fainted and Hinata was blushing madly, Tenten just smiled and clapped.

Sasuke smiled back at Tenten, Naruto kissed Hinata which caused Hinata to turn into a bright red tomato. The two boys took their partners home and said that they'll pick them both up here in Tenten's apartment at 6 pm. The girls agreed and the two boys left.

"Hey, Ten-chan?"

"Yeah, Hina-chan?"

"Can I stay for the night?"

"Why not, Hina-chan!" Tenten said happily

"Thanks"

Tenten prepared Hinata's room and they slept dreaming of their princes.

The next day the two girls went to visit the "Butterfly Garden" at the edge of town.

"Wow! Ten-chan, look at this!"

"What? Whoa! That's so cool!"

They enjoyed themselves and returned to Tenten's apartment at 3 pm. They started preparing themselves for the party.

Hinata came out first and waited for Tenten.

Tenten came out of her room and smiled.

She wore her sparkling dress with her shoes, of course, a small red Japanese styled bag. Her hair style was one bun at the back of her head with the chopstick things. Everything was Red including her plain red earrings.

Hinata stood up and said, "You look beautiful, Ten-chan"

"You look more beautiful, Hina-chan"

Hinata wore her sparkling dress, her shoes, small purple bag. This time she wore dangling earrings with a purple gem hanging at the tip. Every thing was Purple.

When the boys went to fetch them they were speechless.

"What do you guys think?"

"You both are pretty."

"Oh, Hina-chan I'll go get our masks."

"Oh, right."

Tenten went up stairs and found their masks. Tenten's was a feathered red mask while Hinata's was decorated with gems, it was purple. Both masks were sparkling. She went back down and handed Hinata's mask to Hinata. The boy's masks were just white and plain. It was fine.

They all arrived at the venue of the ball at 9 pm. At 11 the dance had started. Sasuke was dancing with Tenten and Naruto with Hinata. Everyone was wearing their masks. At 12 Sasuke and Tenten had disappeared from the Ballroom and were in the garden at the back of the Uchiha Manor. Tenten sat on a bench in the garden.

Sasuke sat beside her.

They both stared at the sky and noticed a shooting star.

"Wow! A shooting star!"

"Yeah."

"That was so beautiful."  
"But not as beautiful as you are, Tenten."

Tenten blushed.

Sasuke chuckled.

They both enjoyed the silence just happy that they were together. They heard the last song.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure you may, Sasuke."

They started dancing under the night sky again.

They stopped dancing and Sasuke just staring at her leaned forward.

Tenten noticed this and tilted her head up.

They kissed under the full moon. When the pulled away Tenten's cheeks were so warm and were very red. Sasuke laughed and just looked at her.

"Tenten."

Tenten then leaned against his chest, "Hm?"

"I Love you."

Tenten moved her head to look into his eyes. He wasn't lying.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

That night they realized. They realized the simple truth.

I'm in love.

The simple truth. They were in love with each other. They both smiled and continued to dance under the beautiful night sky, not caring about anything right now, just each other. So with that, they kissed under the night sky and Tenten knew this was her happily ever after.

**End!**

Kankuro – "DON'T I GET A HAPPY ENDING?"

xXLeafAngelXx – "No. You're not really the main character and besides it already says end!"

Sasuke – "Nice story."

xXLeafAngelXx – "You think so?"

Sasuke, Kabuto – "Absolutely"

xXLeafAngelXx – "Yay!"

**Final End!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I wasn't able to think of a good name for the restaurant and the school.**

**Author's Note: Yeah. The Uchiha Family owns a lot of stuff. They have their own mall.**

**Author's Note: Neji wasn't mentioned in this story. Not even a hint. Neji does not exist in this Fan Fiction and neither does Sakura or Ino.**

**Author's Note: Haha, "Death Scythe Mountain" I got that from my friend. **

**Author's Note: "Sasuke stared with eyes almost as big as the palm of his hands." This is just an expression.**

**Author's Note: "The Peasant Dreamer" was made up; I don't think there is such a thing. Is there? ( O . o)**

**Author's Note: Haha I love making Kankuro shout. **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry; I don't know what the name of that style of hair is. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Yet again I say. "I do NOT own Naruto and its characters and I do NOT own the song, 'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows."**

**I thank and the fanfiction, 'Baker Boy' by ……, **

**I thank Kurt for letting me use his name here, **

**I would like to thank my friend Ian Cachin for helping me out with the lyrics,**

**My friend Roma Chen, for the idea "Death Scythe Mountain"**

**Thanks Again. Comments, Reviews and Suggestions/Criticisms are appreciated. **

**~ xXLeafAngelXx ~**


End file.
